elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Talos
Der Gott Talos ist die Dreieinigkeit der drei Shezarrine Ysmir Wulfharth, Zurin Arctus und Hjalti Früh-Bart, die unter anderem durch die Annahme von Lorkhans Mantel zu einem Gott wurden.Die Arkturische HäresieKirkbride: Lorkhan and his avatars Talos festigt das Rad der Zusammenkunft, das den Aurbis in seiner momentanen Form festhält und verhindert, dass Mundus trotz der gefallenen Türme ins Reich des Vergessens stürzt.Was ein Altmeri-Kommentar über Talos zu sein scheint Durch Hjalti ist Talos weiterhin neben Vivec eine der beiden Entitäten, die CHIM erreicht haben.Kommentare der mythischen Morgenröte, Band III Ysmir Wulfharth Erstes Leben - Zeit als Großkönig thumb|250px|Wulfharth zeichnete sich durch seine einzigartige Macht in der Stimme aus. Wulfharth war in der ersten Ära Großkönig von Himmelsrand, nachdem sein Vorgänger, König Hoag Elfentöter, im Kampf gegen die alessianischen Heere gefallen war. Wulfharth wurde von der Volksversammlung zum neuen Großkönig gewählt, und angeblich soll sein Thu'um so mächtig gewesen sein, dass sein Eid nur schriftlich festgehalten werden konnte. Deshalb wurde ihm der Titel Ysmir und der Titel Shors Zunge verliehen. Zudem war er ein Drachenblut und Shezarrine.Die fünf Lieder von König WulfharthDialog mit Jarl Balgruuf in Wulfharths erste Handlung als Großkönig soll die Reinstallation des alten Nordischen Tier-Pantheons gewesen sein, und damit verbunden die Zerstörung der alessianischen Tempel und ihrem Glauben im ganzen Land, bei dem die Tempel niedergebrannt und die Priester getötet wurden. Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Herrschaft schlug er Schlachten gegen die Orks aus dem Osten und baut die 418. Stufe nach Hoch-Hrothgar wieder auf, die von einem Drachen zerstört worden war. Taten wie das Verschlucken von Gewitterwolken brachten ihm den Titel Atem von Kyne ein. Wulfharth regierte lange Jahre, bis Orkey, ein feindlicher Gott, möglicherweise die nordische Sichtweise von Malacath, der schon immer versucht hatte, die Nord zu vernichten, von Neuem den Geist von Alduin rief. Zu dieser Zeit wurde fast jeder Nord in das Alter von sechs Jahren zurückgefressen. Wulfharth betete damals zu Shor, dem toten Oberhaupt der Götter, dass dieser einmal mehr auferstehen und seinem Volk beistehen möge. Shors Geist kämpfte gegen Alduin auf der Geisterebene, wie das kosmische Straucheln zwischen den beiden schon immer bestanden hatte. Shor gewann, und als Wulfharth den Kampf beobachtete, lernte er einen neuen Thu'um: Was passiert, wenn Ihr den Drachen genau so schüttelt, mit dem man Aka selbst manipulieren konnte. Wulfharth nutzte darufhin den Schrei, um den Nord ihre Jahre wiederzugeben, indem er Aka, und damit Alduin, manipulierte. Doch dies wirkte sich auf ihn zurück und er selbst alterte auf unnatürliche Weise extrem schnell, wurde älter als die Graubärte und starb. Er wurde danach verbrannt. Zweites Leben - Aschekönig König Wulfharth wurde im Zuge der wieder aufflammenden Konflikte der Chimer und Dwemer von Shor wiedergeboren. Da interne Konflikte die Bewohner Morrowinds beschäftigt hielten, planten die Nord einen Angriff auf das lange verlorene Resdayn, wie Morrowind früher genannt worden war. Da ihnen aber ein starker Anführer fehlte, drohte die Unternehmung zu kippen, bis Voryn Dagoth zu ihnen kam und davon kündete, zu wissen, wo das Herz von Shor sei, das diesem vor langer Zeit entrissen wurde. Er behauptete, die Elfen hätten das Herz versteckt, da sie gewusst hätten, dass sie eines Tages verlieren würden und Shor zurückkehren könnte. Die Zwerge hätten Shors Herz und dies sei der Grund für die Unruhen in Morrowind. Auf die Frage der Nord, warum er seine Landsleute betrüge, antwortete er, dass sich die Chimer seit jeher gegnseitig betrügen würden, und die Nord glaubten ihm. Die alten Zungen sangen Shors Geist zurück in die Welt und Shor versammelte eine Armee und erweckte Ysmir Wulfharth von den Toten, wiedergeboren als Aschekönig, um ihm als General zu dienen. Dagoth jedoch beanspruchte ebenfalls diese Position, da er sie seiner Meinung nach verdiene, in Anbetracht seiner Bedeutung für jenes Unterfangen. So hatten die nordischen Armeen zwei Generäle und marschierten gen Osten. Schließlich am Roten Berg angekommen wurden die Nord von einem geschmiedeten Bündnis aus Chimern und Dwemern überrascht, denn Dagoth hatte sie verraten. Shor wurde von Nerevar das Herz, das er kurz wiedererlangt hatte, wieder herausgeschnitten, und so blieb seine göttliche Macht unter dem Roten Berg, bei seinem Herz gefangen. Wulfharth tötete zwar Dumac, den Zwergenkönig, doch seine Armeen wurden besiegt. Schließlich wurde Wulfharth von Vivec getötet. Drittes Leben - Der Graue Wind Wulfharth wurde ein zweites Mal zurückgeholt, ob von den Graubärten oder von Almalexia, ist nicht bekannt. Im Jahr 2E572 griff ein Dämonenkönig namens Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Morrowind an. Wulfharth wurde erneut als Aschkönig heraufbeschworen, um im Kampf gegen die Bedrohung mitzuwirken. Als Dir-Kamal besiegt war, blieb Wulfharth als König der Untoten bestehen. In der zweiten Ära, nach Jahrhunderten des Krieges, sollte die Prophezeiung des Einigers von Tamriel in Erfüllung gehen, als Hjalti Früh-Bart geboren wurde. Die Graubärte riefen den neuen Ysmir, die Gestalt der Prophezeiung zu sich, und Wulfharth dachte, er sei gemeint. Als er vor den Graubärten stand und ihren Gruß empfing, wurde er wieder zu Asche, denn er war nicht der Auserwählte. Doch als Grauer Wind sollte er der wahren Figur der Prophezeiung helfen, ihr zu folgen. Hjalti Früh-Bart / Tiber Septim Zeit als General thumb|300px|Die Graubärte riefen Hjalti, den Auserwählten, zu sich. Erste Erwähnung findet Tiber Septim als General Hjalti während der Schlacht von Alt Hrol'dan, in der er die Armee von Cuhlecain und seine Nord-Verbündeten in den Kampf gegen die Abgeschworenen führte, damit dieser die nördliche Grenze seines Königreiches Colovia sichern konnte. Vor der Schlacht war ein Ruf der Graubärte nach einem neuen Drachenblut ausgegangen, einem neuen Ysmir, der Tamriel zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Interregnums einen sollte.Emblem IX Wulfharth bewegte er sich in Form eines Sturmes über das Zelt von Hjalti. In einem Gespräch kündete er ihm von seiner Zukunft, von seinem Drachenblut und seiner Bestimmung, die Lichtfigur der Prophezeiung zu sein, die die Elfen besiegen und mit einem menschlichen Kaiserreich Tamriel vereinen würde. Wulfharth versprach ihm zudem seine Hilfe, sollte er dafür die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich an seinen Feinden, den Dunkelelfen, zu rächen. Hjalti willigte ein, ihm das Versprechen gebend, er würde seine Rache während des Krieges bekommen, der noch wartete. Am nächsten Morgen, als die Schlacht begann, beschwor Hjalti scheinbar einen Sturm, der seine Truppen unverwundbar gegenüber der Pfeile der Bürger von Reach machte und er benutzte einen Thu'um, der die Mauern der Feinde einriss. Tatsächlich war es Wulfharth gewesen, der diese Dinge vollbrachten, doch die Menschen begannen zu dieser Zeit, beide Entitäten als eine Person zu sehen. Von den Nord erhielten sie daraufhin den Namen Talos, was soviel wie Sturmkrone bedeutet, und zum ersten Mal waren zwei der drei Shezarrine als einer erkannt worden. Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor, schlug er 2Ä 852. Ein Bündnis aus Bretonen und Nord griff das Herzland an. Hjalti bekam eine Armee von Kaiser Cuhlecain und schlug das Bündnis mithilfe der Klingen vernichtend, woraufhin sich die Nord dem Kaisereich anschlossen, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wie er den Thu'um benutzte. Zu dieser Zeit soll er auch das Amulett der Könige im Grab von Reman III. gefunden haben.Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor Krönung zum Kaiser Nach der Einigung West-Cyrodiils durch General Talos, also Hjalti und Wulfharth, wendete sich ihr Blick gen Osten, denn Ost-Cyrodiil widerstand Cuhlecain noch. Talos marschierte ostwärts, um die nibenischen Armeen zu besiegen, doch diese ergaben sich dem General. thumb|left|250px|Tiber Septim als Kaiser. Als Cuhlecain 2 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Sancre Tor zum Kaiser gekrönt werden sollte, kam er unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben und Hjaltis Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Während die offizielle Version besagt, dass er von einem Assassinen aus politischen Gründen ermordet worden war, spricht der Unterkönig in der Arkturischen Häresie davon, dass es Hjalti war, um später als Tiber Septim zum Kaiser ernannt zu werden. Zurin Arctus, der kaiserliche Kampfmagier, krönte ihn schließlich zum Kaiser, und Wulfharth wurde geschickt, um die menschlichen Königreiche gefügig zu machen, während sich Hjalti um die Belange der Verwaltung Cyrodiils kümmerte. Inwiefern diese Darstellung akkurat ist oder, gerade nach Talos Aufstieg zum Gott und dessen rückwirkender Veränderung der Vergangenheit noch zutrifft, geschweige denn ob eine Unterscheidung der drei Individuen noch möglich ist, ist nicht festzustellen. Einigung Tamriels Nach seiner Krönung fuhr Hjalti mit der Einigung Tamriels fort, teils um sein Versprechen bei Wulfharth einzuhalten. Einer seiner engsten Verbündeten war dabei Zurin Arctus, sein persönlicher Magier, der außerdem ebenfalls ein Shezarrine war.Kirkbride: Lorkhan and his avatars Nachdem Talos Hochfels, Hammerfell, und Himmelsrand dem Kaiserreich einverleibt hatte, wenngleich Wulfharth, entgegen dem Willen Arctus' und Hjaltis lieber eine vollständige Invasion um des Kampfes Willen durchgeführt hätte, erinnerte er Hjalti an ein sein Schicksal, die Elfen, und damit das Tribunal zu besiegen. Zudem lockte er ihn mit dem Vorschlag, das Numidium, das seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz des Tribunals war, gegen die Hochelfen einzusetzen. Hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Abraten Arctus' und seiner eigenen Not, das Ebenerz von Morrowind zu bekommen, um das von Jahrhunderten Krieg geprägte Cyrodiil wiederaufzubauen, entschied sich Hjalti, dass Wulfharth, den er bis dahin hatte hinhalten können, seine Rache bekommen sollte. Der Krieg mit Morrowind und dem Tribunal dauerte viele Jahre, Quellen sprechen von bis zu 80 Jahren, auch wenn dies auf den nachfolgenden Drachenbruch durch das Numidium zurückzuführen ist. Wenngleich dementsprechend die genauen Modalitäten unbekannt sind, das Ergebnis des Krieges war ein Friedensvertrag, den Tiber Septim mit Vivec, sehr zum Unmut seines Volkes, schloss. Im Austausch dafür, dass Morrowind sich nur in die kaiserliche Bürokratie einfügen sollte, aber selbstständig als Provinz regiert bleiben könnte, gab Vivec Tiber das Numidium, im Glauben, ohne das Herz von Lorkhan sei dieses nicht zu benutzen. Für Wulfharth hingegen stellte es einen Verrat von Hjalti dar, sein Versprechen mit ihm zu brechen, denn im Gegensatz zu Hjalti kümmerten ihn das Wohlbefinden der Kaiserlichen und strategische Vorgehensweisen nicht, war doch alles, was er von Anfang an begehrt hatte, Rache an den Elfen. Er verließ Hjalti. Obwohl es zuerst aussichtslos schien, das restliche Tamriel ohne den Unterkönig einnehmen zu wollen, hatte Zurin Arctus eine Idee; Die Stücke des Numidiums, die Tiber Septim ihm zur Untersuchung gegeben hatte, konnten tatsächlich, ganz nach Wulfharths Meinung, wieder zusammengesetzt werden. Weiterhin erkannte Arctus das wahre Potential des Artefaktes und seine wahre Macht. Doch er dachte, dass Lorkhans Herz benötigt würde, um es wieder lebendig zu machen. Septim jedoch fasst einen Plan, das Numidium stattdessen mit Wulfharths Seele zu betreiben, mit der Seele eines Shezarrine, der Seele Lorkhans. Sogleich kontaktierte er Wulfharth, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Recht gehabt hätte und sie das Tribunal vernichten müssten, jedoch nur, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Arctus setzte derweil das Numidium in der Halle des Colossus in Elsweyr zusammen. Wieder bei Septim wurde der Unterkönig schließlich von kaiserlicher Leibgarde umstellt, und Arctus wirkte einen Seelenstein auf ihn, um damit das Numidium zu betreiben. Er brüllte ein Loch in Arctus' Brust und entriss ihm damit das Herz - Bei Hjaltis Rückkehr waren alle möglichen Zeugen tot. Laut Tiber Septim hatte Arctus einen Anschlag auf ihn geplant, und die Toten, inklusive Wulfharth, wurden als Helden gefeiert. Der Kaiser aber hatte, was er wollte, denn der Seelenstein, das Mantella, war bereit für den Gebrauch durch das Numidium. Das Ergebnis war zwar nicht der Gott, den Tiber und Wulfharth sich vorgestellt hatten, doch es funktionierte, und Septim ging, um das restliche Tamriel, insbesondere Alinor, mit seiner neuen Waffe zu konfrontoeren. Durch den durch die Aktivierung des Numidium entstandenen Drachenbruch dauerte die Eroberung wenige Tage, und am Ende des Feldzugs stand der lang ersehnte Sieg Tiber Septims. Das Numidium hingegen wurde vom neuen Unterkönig, Zurin Arctus, zerstört, bevor es ihn in den Boden stampfte, und das Mantella ging lange Jahre verloren. Nach der vollständigen Einigung Tamriels begann die Dritte Ära. Als Dank für die Unterstützung seiner Soldaten veränderte Talos via CHIM Cyrodiil von einem Dschungel rückwirkend in der Zeit zu dem mitteleuropäischen Waldgebiet, wie es in gezeigt wird.Kommentare der Mythischen Morgenröte, Band III Dazu hielt er eine Rede, die direkt von Heimskr zitiert wird; Tiber Septim wurde 108 Jahre alt und der reichste Mann aller Zeiten. Nach seinem Tod formierte sich ein kleiner Kult, der ihn, wie schon Reman I. nach dessen Tod, zu einem Gott erklärte und ihn anbetete, aber der Gott Talos war zu dieser Zeit kein Teil der "Acht Göttlichen". Aufstieg zum Gott Nach seinem Tod wurde Tiber Septim von einem kleinen Kult angebetet, ähnlich Reman I., doch er wurde noch nicht offiziell ins Pantheon aufgenommen. Wann genau dieses Umdenken stattfand, ist nicht zu klären, doch spätestens zur Regentschaft von Uriel Septim VII. war Talos einer der Grundsteine des neuen Pantheons, der Neun Göttlichen. Nachdem jedes der drei Individuen nun ein Drittel eines Ganzen war, entweder durch den vollzogenen Enantiomorph oder die realitätsverändernden Eigenschaften des Numidiums stand der Wiederkehr Lorkhans als Gott nur die noch nicht vollzogene Wiedervereinigung im Weg, denn Wulfharth war im Mantella gefangen, Arctus war der Unterkönig und Hjalti hatte sich entschieden, zu sterben, um im Zustand von CHIM weiterhin auf die Ereignisse von zu warten, ohne dabei an das Kaiserreich gebunden zu sein. Mit der Verwerfung im Westen, bei dem das Numidium in einer Version des Drachenbruchs zerstört und Wulfharth damit befreit wurde sowie der Befreiung von Arctus' Seele vereinigten sich die drei Teile Lorkhans wieder zu einem Aspekt, dem Gott Talos, der seinen leeren Platz im Pantheon einnahm. Anzumerken ist hierbei, dass die drei Shezarrine die drei Archetypen und bekanntesten Aspekte Lorkhans verkörpern: *'Ysmir Wulfharth' verkörpert Shor, 'den Krieger, dessen höchste Werte Ehre im Kampf und der Kampf selbst sind. *'Zurin Arctus verkörpert Shezarr, 'den Magier, der sich durch silberne Zunge und Intelligenz auszeichnet. *'Hjalti Früh-Bart '''verkörpert '''Lorkhan, den Dieb, der nicht davor zurückscheut, seine engsten Verbündeten zu verraten. Talos der Gott Durch die Zusammenführung der drei separaten Seelen, die den neuen Gott bilden sollten, welche mit der Verwerfung im Westen eintrat, war die erneute Apotheose Lorkhans vollendet. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war der Gott Talos durch seine mehrfache Transzendenz zum Gott das mächtigste Wesen des Aurbis.10 Most Powerful Beings Talos hält durch seine gesamte Macht die Realität des Mundus aufrecht und verhindert, dass dieser in die Tiefen Oblivions stürzt; da mit den Handlungen der Elder Scrolls-Spiele bisher viele der Türme, die Mundus in Oblivion verankern, gefallen sind, wäre der Mundus ohne die Intervention Talos' schon lange kollabiert und Nirn in die Leere gefallen, dieser jedoch kompensiert die Macht und Funktion aller gefallenen Türme alleine. Die einzige mögliche bekannte Anwendung von Hjaltis CHIM neben der Veränderung des Klimas von Cyrodiil ist zudem möglicherweise in The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine zu sehen, als dieser einen Daedrischen geist aus der Existenz auslöscht, was eigentlich nicht möglich sein dürfte - Aufgrund dieser Tatsache ist es möglich, dass Hjalti CHIM nutzte, um die gegebenen Regeln des Aurbis zu umgehen und Nirn damit eine Bedrohung zu nehmen. Talos gilt gemeinhin als der Schutzgott des Kaiserreiches und seiner Krieger.10 Gebote: 9 Göttliche Er wird von manchen Fanatikern, vornehmlich Elfen, nicht als Gott akzeptiert, sodass diese immer noch ausschließlich die ursprünglichen Aedra und Ahnengeister anbeten. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung zählen die Thalmor nicht dazu, da diese im Gegenteil seine Macht schwächen wollen, da er die Realität festigt und diese die Welt beenden wollen. In verbietet das Weißgoldkonkordat die Anbetung von Talos, was für die Nord einen Frevel gegenüber den Göttern ist. In vielen Städten in Himmelsrand befinden sich deswegen immernoch Schreine von Talos und mitunter aus diesem Grund gibt es in Himmelsrand einen Bürgerkrieg. Galerie ScreenShot198.jpg|Tempel des Talos in Windhelm. Talos Stained Glass Circle.png|Ein Zeichen Talos' in . ScreenShot97.jpg|Schrein des Talos in Weißlauf. Talosschrein.jpg|Schrein des Talos. Talos.jpg|Eine Fensterscheibe mit dem Abbild von Talos in der Kapelle von Skingrad. Trivia *"Talos" bezeichnet in der griechischen Mythologie einen bronzenen Riesen. Siehe Talos. en:Talos it:Talos fr:Talos ru:Талос pl:Talos nl:Talos uk:Талос pt:Talos Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Kaiserlicher Kult Kategorie:Götter